Yes, Master
by NylonChair
Summary: After a bad breakup with her ex, Blue finally finds a job as a maid. To her surprise, Green, her new "master", is a cold, callous, jerk. So who will reign as the "master" of this relationship? Mainly OldRival, slight Choosen, Feeling, and Special.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special/Adventures.**

**Edit 8/30/09: Wow. Why was I switching from third to first person? Damn, I must have been REALLY tired. Well I fixed the more obvious mistakes and I'm sorry if there were any confusion **

* * *

"Goddammit." Blue mumbled.

The bright flashing of her cell phone lit up the whole room. Blue opened one eye, almost blinded by the intense ray of light seeping out of the cell phone.

"Who would be calling at… whatever time it is right now…?" Blue grumbled, mentally cursing the caller.

Before the annoying vibrations of the phone caused it to fall off her oak drawer, she groped for it and slowly opened it. Still not fully awake, Blue groggily murmured into the phone.

"H-Hello?"

"BLUE, WAKE UP!"

Blue immediately pushed the phone away from her. The over excited voice disrupted the silence of the night and killed Blue's eardrums.

"What is it Yellow?" Blue seethed, now fully awake, "Whatever it is, couldn't it have waited till the morning?"

Blue heard giggling at the other line, "I'm sorry Blue! But, this is urgent!"

"What are you-?" Blue asked, but before she finished the question, Yellow interrupted her.

"I got you a job!"

"WHAT?!" Blue jumped up from her bed and rapidly sat herself up, spreading her sheets everywhere in the process, "Don't lie to me Yellow, are you sure?"

"Yeah! But it starts at 6! So I called earlier so you can pack and get ready!" Yellow hurriedly explained.

"Wait, it starts today? And I have to pack? What kind of a job is it?" Blue asked, suspicious.

"Well it's kind of a 24/7 job so you'll be living there," Yellow stammered.

"You didn't answer my question Yellow…" Blue hissed, her suspicion rising.

"Ah well, uhm, you'll be in the field of …" Yellow's voice lowered, "domestic service…"

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN LIKE A MAID?!" Blue shrieked. She couldn't believe her ears, turning to face her phone head on, she screamed, "HELL NO." She prepared to hang up on Yellow.

"Aw come on!" Blue hesitated at the frantic tone of Yellow's voice.

"You've already been hired Blue! And the pay is EXCELLENT. More then you can imagine!" Yellow exclaimed.

The whole deal appealed to her. A free place to live in, free food, high pay; what the hell?

"Ugh, fine," she muttered, sighing in defeat.

Yellow squealed in delight, "All right, I'll come pick you up at 6 okay? Start packing!"

Finally, a job had come her way. After the brutal breakup with her ex-boyfriend, Silver, Blue's whole life ended up in the gutters. During their relationship, Blue would always blow off work to be with Silver. She would spend the whole day with him, drinking, partying, getting piercings; she just didn't give a fuck about anything except Silver. Evidentially, she was fired from her job as a journalist and her whole family and her friends had abandoned her. She didn't care at the time, but now that her relationship with Silver was over, Blue just wanted her normal life back. Luckily, she still had Yellow, Sapphire, and Crystal by her side.

Little balls of smoke escaped Blue's lips as she stood outside her apartment building. She gingerly rubbed the sleeves of her black hoodie, trying to stay warm.

"Why isn't she coming?" she moaned. Nervous, Blue unconsciously sucked on the little ball of metal pierced into her bottom lip. It was a habit of hers and instead of taking it out, she had decided to keep it on her lip to remind her of her past mistakes.

The sun was beginning to rise when Yellow's bright red Volkswagen Beetle finally came into view. Blue excitedly grabbed her plaid duffel bag. Yellow stopped in front of Blue and waited until she safely got in the car.

"Here's the spare key to my apartment, Yellow. I'll be slowly moving out so just in case, you keep a spare," said Blue. Yellow took the key from Blue's outstretched hand and put it in the glove compartment of her car. Tired from the early morning wake-up call, Blue snuggled in her seat and closed her eyes, letting the soothing voice of Yellow take over.

"We've been friends since high school and…. You'll like…. Extremely rich and well-off… parents died a few years back…."

Blue just nodded and mumbled at random times, not really listening to Yellow's thorough explanation of her new employer.

Eventually, they had reached the house and Blue was knocked out.

"Blue, we're here!" Yellow whispered.

Blue groaned in protest and groped herself out of the car, eyes still closed. As she got out of the car, Blue sighed miserably and swayed on the ground she stood on.

Knowing she wouldn't be getting any more sleep, Blue sluggishly opened her eyes. As soon as they were fully opened, her dark blue irises glittered in amazement.

The house was enormous. It wasn't even a house, it was a mansion!

"Oh my God…" she gasped, covering her agape mouth with her hands.

Yellow giggled in joy and seized Blue's arms, "Come on we're late!"

Blue let herself be dragged into the magical wonderland which was this house. The door was guarded by two big men who silently let them in. As soon as stepped into the house, maids lined up in two rows, creating a pathway for the two girls. Blue still couldn't believe her eyes. Extraordinary paintings and sculptures cluttered the walls. The interior was extremely luxuriant and gorgeous.

"Holy…" Blue panted.

Eventually the grip on her arms loosened and Yellow came to a complete stop. They were in what seemed to be the living room, but Blue couldn't tell. The room was just as extravagant as the other rooms before it.

"Hey, we're here!" Yellow cried, addressing no one.

"Finally…"

Blue frowned. The rude, mocking voice wasn't at all as she imagined it. She turned to the direction of the voice.

The man smirked, "This her?"

Blue sucked on her lip piercing to keep her mouth from opening. The man was tall and exceptionally well built. His black polo hugged all the right places, showing off his not-too-buff abs and well proportioned arms. His sandy colored hair fell all over his face and stood up in random spikes, but behind the gorgeous hair was the most beautiful pair of eyes she'd ever seen. His green irises were brought out by the color of his hair. They shined and almost sparkled in the light and his eyes were shaped in a very… well hot, way.

"Blue, this is Green! Your new employer!"

Wait, what?

Blue pried her eyes off the sneering man and turned to face Yellow, "I thought your friend was a girl!"

Yellow blinked innocently, "I told you all about him in the car, what made you think he was a girl?"

_Shit, _Blue thought, _I shouldn't have slept…_

Yellow quickly recovered and smiled sweetly, "Well I have work, and so I'll come over later to check on you, okay?"

She waved hastily and almost ran out of the room.

An awkward silence fell upon them.

"Uhm, so when do I start?" Blue asked, cocking her head.

Green smirked, "You don't really need to do anything. I don't even need another maid, but because Yellow asked…" His eyes grew all misty, fogging up his beautiful eyes.

"But there must be something I could do," I said, choosing to ignore his strange behavior.

"I really could care less," Green sighed, his eyes going back to normal.

And without another word, Green headed towards the door he came out from, leaving Blue confused, speechless, and angry.

"What, the, hell…"

* * *

**A/N: Too tired to write anymore... LIHIRI!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Adventures/Special**

* * *

Who did he think he was? Green's words pierced her ears, destroying what little dignity she had left. She wasn't some pity case. If she was hired to be a maid, she would work as a maid! She scoffed, some people would kill to be paid for no work and here she was, blatantly refusing such charity. Blue smiled coldly, reminded of the all too familiar words of her past.

"_Such a big ego, you're too prideful for your own good."_

She sneered, rolling her eyes. That bitch, fuck him. Oblivious to her own actions, Blue sucked on the metal ball embedded in her lip. Such an automatic reflex couldn't be stopped.

By then, Blue was stomping down the luxuriously furnished hallways, too irritated to notice the different paintings and sculptures. In the midst of her brooding, something caught her eye. She looked to her left to see an expression-less Green open the door to a room. As the door clicked shut, Blue curiously walked towards the room, double checking to see that no one was following her. The whole situation made Blue grin mischievously. She felt like a spy in an enemy's base, stalking the foe to discover a hidden secret. The adrenaline was all too memorable.

Blue excitedly turned the doorknob, only to find it locked. She jostled the piece of brass in sudden frustration. Smirking, a sudden flashback made her realize who she was. _Tch. I'm Blue! Mistress of sneaking. _No door would be locked if she was around. Blue reached into her hair and removed a black bobby pin. Kneeling down, she inserted the thin metal into the key hole and carefully pushed it around. Soon after, Blue heard a faint click. She chuckled quietly at herself, surprised that she was still able to open locked doors. But then, her laugh quieted as her mind wandered into past memories.

"_That's my Blue. Careful now or else we'll get caught."_

That's right; it was him that made use of her little ability to its fullest. He would use her "talent" to open locked doors and steal whatever it was that he needed. And every time, she would be happy to be of use to him. At the end of a raid, she would be rewarded. Blue stared at the bobby pin and winced, ignoring the sudden pain.

She pushed the painful memories from her mind and focused at the task at hand. She grasped the unlocked doorknob and turned it, her eyes wide with interest.

But to her disappointment, it was just a normal room. There was a bed, a drawer, a window, and some pictures. Surprisingly, Green was nowhere in sight. Blue shut the door behind her and looked around the room, hoping something interesting would pop up. Determined, Blue checked underneath the bed, the windowsill, and finally the drawer. There were countless of pictures lined up on the drawer. She glanced through them and saw a happy Green. In every picture, he was laughing and smiling with his parents beside him. _What happened to them? _Blue thought, _Oh, that's right. Didn't Yellow say something about his parents dying?_ Blue immediately pitied the boy in the picture.

She ran her fingers against the drawer, picking up dust. _No wonder he's like this…_ She stared blankly in front of her, not really looking at anything when something interrupted the pattern of pictures. At the end of the drawer was a frame, faced down. Curious, Blue picked up a corner of the frame and began to pick it up when a familiar voice echoed in the room.

"How rude. Sneaking into someone's room and looking through their shit."

Blue released the picture and spun around. Green was leaned against the wall behind her, arms folded across his broad chest. He raised his head and smiled coldly, "I thought I said you weren't needed?"

Blue glared at the green-eyed teenager and hissed, "If I was hired to be a maid, I'll be a maid. I'm not some charity case."

Green chuckled and walked over to her, shaking his head in disbelief. Blue stepped back and bumped into the drawer. He held her chin in his hand and mused, "Instead of being paid for free, you actually want to work?" Blue held her stare, refusing to fall under his smoldering emerald eyes, as Green examined her, one hand in his pocket. She narrowed at his scanning eyes and knocked his hand from her chin, "Keep your eyes up here." He sighed and focused on her face, "Such a big ego…" Blue slightly stiffened at the recognizable phrase, hoping Green didn't notice.

"Follow me."

Green was already out of the room by the time Blue realized what he was doing. She ran after her and grinned. _So he actually has a conscience._ She thought. _But, wait, how did he suddenly disappear and appear? _Blue frowned as she thought of all the different possibilities. _I'm sure I looked all around the room._ _And what exactly was in that photo? _Blue cocked her head and paused for a moment, thinking it through. Suddenly, a rude voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You coming or not?" Green called back, not stopping.

_Tch, you would think he would at least stop._

Blue pushed the thoughts out of her head and quickly ran, closing the gap between her and Green.

* * *

"Platina."

Green walked into the sparkling white kitchen and picked an apple from a wooden bowl on the counter. Taking a bite into the apple.

"You should wash it first, Green."

The girl called 'Platina' stopped what she was doing and gracefully walked toward the two. She was the same height as Blue and looked about her age too. Her eyes were colored just like her name suggested, platinum. Her dark blue hair reached down to her shoulders and two yellow triangular pins were fastened on each side of her head, holding two segments of hair at the back of her head. Platina wore what Blue assumed would be her new work uniform; a classic black and white maid uniform with lace and ribbons. She bowed low, her hands at her stomach, and in turn, Green himself gave a low bow.

_The master of the house bowing? And to a maid…? _Blue thought, clearly amused.

"Platina, this is Blue. She'll be working as a maid starting tomorrow. Give her a room and show her around," Green yawned.

Blue hesitantly raised her hand, "Hi?" Platina smiled and looked back at Green, "All right. Now go, Master Gold will be disappointed if you blow him off again. And you know what happens when you blow him off…" Platina, still smiling, pushed Green, causing him to almost fall.

"Goddamn Platina, that hurts you know," Green mumbled, rubbing his arm.

Platina merely smiled and bowed again. As soon as Green was gone, Platina sighed and linked her arm into Blue's. "Finally, a girl my age! Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Confused, Blue let Platina drag her through the winding halls of the mansion.

"So, what made you want to be a maid?" Platina asked.

"Oh uh, I was unemployed and my friend Yellow found me a job here. Apparently she was friends with Green in high school or something." Blue's words quieted towards the end. Platina was looking straight ahead with an all-knowing expression, "Ah, Yellow."

Blue glanced at Platina as she went on, "Yellow was the one that brought the young master out of his shell."

Blue waited for Platina to continued, but she stayed silent. Instead of pushing her, Blue asked her own questions.

"So how are you able to order Green around like that when you're only a maid? And how are you the head maid at such a young age?" Blue asked, clearing up the awkward silence.

Platina silent demeanor disappeared and she gave Blue a small smile, "The young master and I have known each other for years. Childhood friends you can say. My family serves his family, therefore I serve him. And about the head maid thing, well that's because I am the best maid here of course!" Platina suddenly went into a queenly like pose and laughed like a royal duchess. Blue stood there, mouth open in disbelief.

Realizing what she was doing, Platina coughed and apologized, laughing nervously. Soon Platina opened a door to a room that was to be Blue's. The room was relatively plain and very familiar…

"Oh Platina, ah, sorry for the bombardment of questions, but do you know that room near the living room? The one that's kept locked? Whose room is that?" Blue asked, placing her bag on the bed.

"Ah, that's the Mistress' old room," Platina answered.

"The Mistress?"

"Yes, the young master's mother. She used to be a maid here at this mansion," Platina sighed, "Like all love stories go, the Mistress and the Master, Green's father, fell in love. It's romantic if not clichéd."

_So that's why those pictures were there…_

Platina carried on, "No one uses the room except the young master. He keeps it locked most of the time and does not let anyone in. It's where Green pay his respects. Like a little grave."

_Woops._

"Anyways, your uniform is in the closet and here's the schedule. Make sure to be at kitchen at 6 AM sharp tomorrow morning. Your duties will be assigned depending on what needs to be done. Your schedule has all other details. Any questions?"

Blue shook her head, "Thanks Platina."

"No worries. For the rest of the day, just make yourself at home. Dinner's at 7." Platina smiled once more and left the door, leaving Blue to herself. Plopping herself onto the bed, she unfolded the schedule and read over all the instructions and details of her new job.

"Wow, even a map. Hm, I have Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays free, payday is the third of every month, and…" Blue murmured to herself when she felt a silent vibration coming from her hips.

She took out the phone from her pocket and flipped it open, not bothering to check who it was, "Hello?"

"Blue?"

Blue froze. That voice.

"Blue?" Again the voice spoke.

"Don't call me ever again."

She closed the phone and brought her knees to her chest, breathing heavily. The pain followed shortly afterwards.

It was nothing rare. Every time she heard his voice or saw him, her head would be flooded with excruciating pain. She had gone to a professor for the pain, Professor Oak was it? Apparently the stress of the breakup caused psychological pain to her mind. Any physical reminder of him could be triggers, but the more direct the reminder was, the more severe the pain.

As the familiar voice echoed through her ears, tears flooded her eyes as her vision quickly blurred. Memories swamped her mind and the only word escaping her lips were, "why?"

Frantically, she reopened her phone and quickly dialed a number in. In situations such as these; Crystal was always the one to talk to. She dialed in the all too familiar number and waited for Crystal's voice.

"Hello?"

"Crystal!"

"Blue?"

"Yeah."

"Hey! How are you doing at your new job? I heard all about it from Yellow," Crystal gushed.

"Ah, well it's okay, but something happened." Blue's voice faltered and right away, Crystal knew what the problem was.

Her voice grew serious, "Him."

"Yeah. He called earlier," Blue whispered.

"Don't worry Blue, Sapphire and I will see how he found your number and stop him from calling again."

Blue smiled. That was the thing with Crystal, unlike other girls, if she said she would do something, she actually followed through, no matter how ridiculous the request was. "Aw, you don't have to go that far, but thank you. I just needed some immediate comfort. And I'm sorry for calling so suddenly."

"No, no Blue! Don't worry about it. You can call me any time! Hey, I got to go but I'll talk to you later okay?" Crystal said with reassurance in her voice.

"Okay, bye."

Blue hung up and checked the time on the phone, 6:55 PM. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Blue wasn't really hungry, but she did not want to make a bad first impression to the other workers by ditching. Reluctantly, she crawled off the bed and walked out of the room.

"…"

Outside the open window was the silhouette of a young man standing on a tree branch. The young man's green eyes brightened with amusement as he took in everything he had heard. He took one big drag from his cigarette and slowly exhaled the smoke, slightly smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo an update! Now to explain some things.  
1. If you have seen my profile, you would know that the Document Manager wasn't working yesterday and the day before, so even though the chapter was done, I couldn't post it :X  
2. So, according to the "professor", PHYSICAL reminders trigger pain. Not Blue's memories. So the bobby pin was like a physical reminder and so was his voice. Not Green's voice when he said "Such a big ego." And yes, I totally made this up. So yeah, if this psychological order seems really weird, it's cause it's fake :P Got it? All right.  
3. Yes, this story is VERY AU.  
4. And for those who caught the little shipping at the end of the last chapter, I congratulate you ;D**


End file.
